


Helpless with Handcuffs

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kink prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bruises, Cock Slut, Crying During Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kali, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Future Fic, Handcuffs, Kinky, Loud Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slut!Nancy, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, greedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Prompt fill for dirty talking Kalancy with Dom!Kali.





	Helpless with Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> So it hasn’t even been a week since I got this prompt but I felt like I needed to get it done ASAP and it’s straight porn and super hot and if you like it, PleSe comment or kudos and send me prompts!!  
> ALSO: I’ve never used handcuffs during sex so idk about the bruising or injuries after, Please PleSe be safe and careful friends.  
> Talk to me on tumblr: Mickey-mousemilkovich  
> Xx  
> T

It’s not entirely surprising when Nancy hands her a pair of red furry handcuffs. The timing is a bit random, they’ve just finished eating Kraft Mac and Cheese because Nancy can barely boil water and she usually cooked when Kali had the late shift. So Kali’s sitting on the couch, ignoring the fact that she should do the dishes so Nancy can finish her homework, and maybe if she finishes they can have the last of their beers, and share a shower, because their water bill had been ridiculous last month. 

And that’s when Nancy comes out from their bedroom. Her hair is up in tiny space buns, a few curls falling loose, she needs another haircut but Kali’s been busy. She’s still got on the red lipstick she’d worn to class, and she’s wearing a black lace bralette a pair of black booty shorts, and one of Kali’s oversized black and red plaid shirts over it, and she sits next to Kali on the couch, pressing her black painted, ice cold toes to her thigh, holding up the cuffs. She raises an eyebrow and gives her a coy look and Kali just laughs, 

“You are a menace.” 

“You love it,” Nancy says, twirling the cuffs around her finger. 

Kali bites. Even though they should be doing a million other things besides having kinky sex. But how is she supposed to resist Nancy’s big blue eyes and her pale skin, and her girlfriend wearing her clothes? 

“For you or me?” She asks, sitting up. 

“Me?” Nancy asks, voice quiet. 

Kali raises her eyebrow and grins,  
“You dirty girl. You wanna be completely at my mercy?” 

Nancy nods and bites her lower lip, and Kali gets off the couch, tugging Nancy with her to their bedroom, 

“Get on the bed,” Kali says, letting her arm go. 

Nancy moves to climb on the bed but then Kali changes her mind and yanks her back,  
“Actually, strip for me,” She says sitting in the edge of the bed herself, “give me a show pretty girl.” 

Nancy blushes but nods, and slips the flannel off her arms. Kali loves Nancy’s body. She used to feel insecure, the way most women do when comparing their bodies to others. Nancy was white and thin and gorgeous to anyone who crossed her path, where she was Indian and hairy and thick. Nancy never allowed her to say that, laved over her for hours going over how perfect she was. But sometimes Kali can’t help it. Doesn’t know if she wants to be Nancy or be on her. 

Nancy’s shoulders are bare, still covered in freckles from summer. She slides her hands up her sides teasingly and pulls the bralette above her head. Nancy’s tits are one of Kali’s favorite parts of her body. They’re a small handful with bright pink nipples, a silver barbell through each one. Kali had went with Nancy to get them done, was scared the younger girl would back out. They were just friends then, but Kali hadn’t missed the way Nancy moaned, even as the needle slid through her nipple. Kali had kissed her in the car, and Nancy had scrambled in her lap and rode her thigh until she came beautifully, freshly pierced nipples straining her tank top, but not yet able to be played with. 

Nancy, for as shy as she acts, traces her fingers along her breasts and down to the waistband of her cotton shorts. Nancy’s still as thin as ever, and she’s got a shiny pink belly button ring in, and she traces over the rose tattoo on her hip,hooking her thumbs into her shorts and slowly sliding them down her thighs. 

Her hipbones are too die for.  
So are her thighs and knobby knees and skinny calves her thin ankles and bony feet. Nancy throws her arms up, and drops her hip, giving a little jazz hand motion,

“Like what you see?” She asks, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

And yeah, Kali does. Nancy’s grown up so much from when they were sixteen, even though they’re only twenty two now. Her hair is bleach blonde, the underneath is purple and blue. She’s got about ten ear piercings per ear, her makeup is more dramatic and she’s grown into her wide eyes and her huge hoop nose ring. 

She’s got Halsey lyrics tattooed across her collarbone, her nipples and belly button pierced, a rose tattoo on her hip bone and a colorful patch of flowers on her opposite thigh. Kali’s more in love with her than she ever has been and she wraps her arms around Nancy’s waist, tugging her into her lap,

“Of course I do.” 

She tugs Nancy’s head down to hers and kisses her firmly, licking into her mouth. Nancy moans and lets her mouth drop open so Kali can suck on her tongue. Kali pulls away and Nancy chases her but Kali shakes her head, and pushes Nancy on the bed. 

Nancy sighs under her weight and Kali moves her up the bed, so she can hook Nancy’s hands to the bars of their headboard. Nancy squirms and holds her hands above her head, so Kali can handcuff her. She wraps the cuff around one of her wrists and Nancy squirms, then twines it through the slat and hooks the other one as well. 

Nancy stares up at her, eyes wide,  
“Tighter?” She asks, voice already raspy. 

Kali hesitates,  
“I don’t wanna really hurt you,” She says tracing her fingers around the metal cuff. 

“You won’t, I promise. I just, tighter,” Nancy asks, hopefully. 

Kali could never deny her girl, she doesn’t know why she even pretends. So she squeezes around the cuff tighter, until it squeezes tight against Nancy’s wrist. Nancy moans loudly, 

“Yes, yes!”

Kali laughs,  
“You little pain slut. You have to tell me if you start going numb. Right away.”

Nancy nods,  
“I will.”

“Babe, I’m serious. These are really tight so I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

She nods quickly,  
“I know. I promise.” 

Kali kisses her softly,  
“Okay, Good.” 

She leans back so she’s just straddling Nancy, hands on either side of her body. She can’t deny it, Nancy looks good. Completely merciless. She leans down to kiss her firmly, licking into her mouth. Nancy moans and strains up to kiss her back. 

“You’re so eager,” Kali whispers, breaking away to plant a kiss on Nancy’s jaw, “so desperate.” 

She bites the spot under her jaw just to feel her quiver and licks down her neck, to her collarbone. She sucks a huge bruise and Nancy arches her back as her teeth sink into her pale skin. Nancy always had a huge pain kink, that Kali rarely indulged. Only because Nancy bruised so easily and so darkly and they took forever to go away. But she loved them. On time Kali had left a bite mark on her hip that had turned black in the middle and hadn’t went away for weeks. Any time Kali so much as touched it, Nancy had gotten wet. She thinks she’s earned it this time, even though she’s a little tease. 

Nancy moans and arches her back, all but shoving her breasts in Kali’s face, and Kali takes a nipple into her mouth, flicking the other ring with her fingers. Nancy moans as she lightly tugs on the piercing and Kali rubs her own legs together. Kali sucks harder on her nipple, rolling the barbell and Nancy squeals as her hand moves down to rest between Nancy’s legs. 

Her fingers slide through her wet folds and she lets out a moan herself, 

“Holy shit Nance, you little pain slut. You’re so wet, huh baby girl?” 

Nancy spreads her legs wide and bucks her hips,  
“Only for you.” 

Kali smirks at that and sinks two fingers into Nancy. She moans and pulls at the cuffs to get closer. They rattle and Kali looks up at them straining hard against her wrist, she’d be more concerned if Nancy’s pupils weren’t blown, 

“Please, Kali,” 

Kali scissors her fingers, slipping in a third and Nancy clenches hard around them. Nancy’s always so wet and right and she just wants to be in her forever. She fingers Nancy for a couple more minutes before she has to slide her fingers out to get her own clothes off, her own pussy so fucking empty. 

Nancy honest to god whines when her fingers slide out and she stares up at Kali with her big blue eyes and Kali almost sinks her fingers back in and forgets about herself. (But she does that a lot and Nancy is fucking greedy, so she doesn’t.) 

“Stop being so greedy,” she says, yanking her T-shirt and bra off. Nancy’s eyes take her in hungrily and she slides off her jeans and panties. Nancy groans and strains against the cuffs, 

“Kali,” 

“Nancy. You are such a little brat. You know that right?” 

She shakes her head,  
“You don’t think you’re a brat?” 

“I’m not! I’m good!” 

Kali laughs at that and tosses her hair over her shoulder,  
“You’re not good. You’re a bad bad girl Nancy Wheeler.” 

Nancy shakes her head and Kali laughs, leaning down to kiss her,  
“Now you’re lying. I should give you a spanking,” She rasps against Nancy’s cheek. 

“Can you?” Nancy asks quickly. She’s always down for something new. 

“No, not now. I have a different idea.” 

She kisses Nancy briefly and moves around her, to reach and grab a vibrator out of their nightstand. Nancy grinds her hips up into hers and Kali can’t help but rub back against her. Nancy always feels so good, she’s always so soft and she shaves every day, even though Kali complains about how long she takes in the shower every day. But then she rubs her soft, vanilla scented legs over her and she changes her mind. 

She grabs the vibrator and holds it up to Nancy, 

“Since you say you’re a good girl, I want you to show me how good you can be,” Kali says, “I’m gonna Put this inside you, and you’re gonna watch me get off. You can’t help, obviously, since you’re tied up, but if I get off before you, then you’re right, you’re a good girl, and I’ll fuck you. If you get off before me, then you have to eat me out and if you’re really really good then I’ll let you come again. How does that sound?” 

Nancy licks her lips and nods,  
“Please.”

Kali smiles,  
“Good girl,” she shifts back for a second, sitting on Nancy’s low thighs, so she can turn on the vibrator and spread Nancy open. She knows where Nancy’s g-spot is as well as hers now, and even though it’s on a low setting, (she doesn’t want to make it too hard) she positions it so it hits her g-spot, (because she wants it to be kind of hard) and Nancy moans, hips jerking upward. 

Kali’s fingers slide up over her clit and Nancy shivers. She rubs it a couple of times, until Nancy moans her name brokenly and then she stops, cause Nancy to cuss and glare, 

“Fuck, Kali,” 

Kali laughs, trailing her hand down to her own breast, and massaging her nipples, 

“I’m just trying to help you out,” she says, moving back up so she’s sitting right above Nancy’s hips. She sucks her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Nancy, before sliding her fingers down to slide into herself. 

She’s dripping wet, always is from  
Nancy. From watching her. Hearing her get loud, and turn red and her eyes rolling back in her head, and her begging, for anything, anything Kali wants to give her. The power of that alone is enough to get her high. To make her just want to wreck Nancy. Turn her into a sobbing mess, until all she can say is Kali’s name. And it’s so fucked up, she knows it, but Nancy just makes her crazy. And wants it all. 

“Fuck, Nance, you make me so hot. You just look so fucking good, I wanna wreck you. I just want you to cry and scream my name, and I want to lick the bruises on your wrists from these cuffs. I wanna bite you again,” Kali says, sliding a third finger in herself, getting distracted as she strokes her g-spot, eyes fluttering shut, “Nancy,” 

“Kali, please” Nancy moans, straining at the cuffs. 

“What baby? What do you want?”

“Everything. But, kiss me?”

Kali smiles and leans down to kiss Nancy. Nancy just opens her mouth and lets Kali lick into it all she wants. When Kali breaks away, Nancy is panting, cheeks red. 

“Such a good girl, always asking for what you want. But you’re a bad girl, and you and I both know it,” Kali says, reaching back to flick the vibrator up to the next level. 

No matter how well Nancy listens and how polite she is, how she always always asks before she comes, she’s a greedy little whore, and she knows it. Nancy’s eyes widen, 

“Kali that’s not fair,” she squeals, and Kali can feel her thighs clamp together tighter and she shivers, “Kali,” she whines. 

“I never said I was gonna play fair baby girl, you know I make the rules,” she says, flicking her thumb across her clit. She’s close herself, especially watching Nancy try to fight her inevitable orgasm. There’s a light sheen of sweat over her and the cuffs keep rattling because she keeps straining to get Kali to do something. 

“H-how can I play if I don’t know the rules?” Nancy stutters as her eyes flutter. 

“It’s okay beautiful. Just don’t fight it. Come for me. You look so pretty when you come.”

Nancy bites her lips and shakes her head, eyes wet,  
“I want you to fuck me,” she whines. 

And Kali laughs, because of course that’s what she wants,  
“I’ll fuck you baby girl. I’ll sit on your face and then I’ll fuck you open. You’re just so greedy for it huh? Wanna come on my cock?” Kali rasps, her fingers speeding up. 

“Yes,” Nancy whines, back arching. 

“Then come for me baby,” Kali says, hips rocking down on to her hand, “come for me and I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you hard that you cry as you come on my cock, and scream my name so loud the neighbors know my name. Show me you can be a good girl who follows directions,” She rasps, her own orgasm so close to the service. 

It only takes a few more seconds and Nancy starts shaking, her eyes roll back in her head and her back arches. Watching Nancy come is like a religious experience and she feels her body go tense underneath her own as she shakes and screams, her name. There’s nothing like hearing Nancy scream her name as her body writhes under her and she feels her body quiver as well, clamping on her fingers, just as close. 

When Nancy comes down, bright blue eyes flying open, tears on her cheeks. Her lipstick is smeared and she looks fucking wrecked. Kali did that. She smirks and leans down to peck Nancy. Nancy moves to deepen the kiss of course, and she lets her, only because she’s so gorgeous and Kali loves her so much. 

“Good girl,” Kali whispers against her lips. 

Nancy shakes her head,  
“I wasn’t. You were supposed to get off first.” 

Kali shakes her head,  
“I changed my mind. I wanted to see you come first, because you do it so prettily. I’m telling you, I wanna get a  
Camera one time, and record you, so you can see how you love. How fucked out and lost you look after you come for me.” 

Nancy shudders,  
“Can you shut it off?” 

“Too much?” Kali asks, already reaching back to shut off the vibrator.

Nancy nods with her big tear filled eyes and Kali clenches on her own fingers, sliding the vibrator out of Nancy. 

“How’s your wrists?” 

“They’re good,” She says, nodding. 

“You sure? Move them for me?” Kali requests. 

Nancy rotates her wrists slowly, barely, and Kali nods,  
“Do you want them off?” 

She shakes her head quickly,  
“No, no!”

“Are you sure? You promise they’re not too tight?” Kali asks, sliding her fingers out of herself to check each of Nancy’s wrists.

“I swear. I wanna wear them while you fuck me,” she says breathily, leaning forward to take Kali’s fingers into her mouth. Her eyes slide clothes and Kali strokes her tongue softly. 

“Fine, Fine. Scoot down so you can eat me out. Hurry up if you want me to fuck you anytime soon,” Kali finally responds, tugging her fingers out of Nancy’s mouth. 

She helps Nancy adjust herself, so she can sit on her face, but still give her ample room to breathe. (Well, not really.) For as greedy as Nancy is, she eats pussy very well, and Kali shudders as Nancy licks from her hole up to her clit, sucking her clit into her mouth. She rolls it around on her tongue, causing Kali to gasp, and she can almost feel the smirk against her thigh as Nancy alternates to giving kitten licks over her clit. 

Kali’s so close and Nancy’s not helping, with the honest to god nibbles to her clit, 

“Fuck Nancy, so good at this. You always know just what to do to make me come so hard. Want me to gush on your face? Come so hard for you? I always come so hard for you. You’re so fucking sexy and beautiful, turn me on so much baby girl. Always do exactly what I say, you’re so good baby.” 

Kali rocks her hips a little bit and Nancy’s tongue slips but she gets right back to what she was doing and it’s not long before Kali’s coming, thighs clamping around Nancy’s head and she shakes, moaning Nancy’s name loudly. She’s nowhere near as loud as Nancy, but she’s pretty loud, as colors flash behind her closed kids. She comes down panting and sweating, and flops down next to Nancy. 

Nancy’s panting too, Kali feels momentarily bad, she’d nearly suffocated the girl, but Nancy’s pupils are blown and she tries to lick around her mouth to get up all Kali’s slick. It makes her laugh and she leans in to kiss her, cleaning up her face. 

Nancy chases her tongue as she pulls back,  
“You’re so fucking good at that.”

She smirks,  
“I try,” 

Kali rolls her eyes and brushes a lick of hair out of Nancy’s face,  
“Don’t get cocky.”

Nancy laughs,  
“It’s hard not to when you’re yelling my name like that. Clearly it’s good, since you’re usually not loud.”

Kali rolls her eyes,  
“Again. Tease. Brat. Slut.” 

Nancy rolls her eyes and laughs,  
“Ooh, talk dirty to me.” 

“Shut up. You love my dirty talk. Are you okay?”

She nods,  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Okay as in you want me to take the cuffs off or-“ before she can even get it her next sentence, Nancy cuts her off.

“You said you’d fuck me!” She says desperately. 

Kali laughs,  
“I will baby, I will.” 

Nancy frowns,  
“Don’t laugh,”

“No baby, I’m not laughing at you. I promised I’d fuck you and I will. You’re just so desperate for it, aren’t you? Wanna get fucked by my big cock? Do you want me to make you come  
again?” 

Nancy nods eagerly and Kali laughs, kissing her,  
“Good, because I always want to fuck you, and I always want to make you come.”

Nancy snorts as Kali leans over to grab the strap on out of the nightstand, 

“Possessive much?” 

Kali flips her off and straps on the dildo. She slides down Nancy’s body and spreads her legs, fingers wrapping around her thigh. When she looks up, Nancy’s staring down at her, biting her lip, 

“You ready for me?” Kali asks, spreading Nancy open with one hand, holding the big plastic cock in one hand. 

“Yes, please fuck me. Please, Kali,” She says, tugging on the cuffs to get closer. 

Kali bites her bottom lip and places the head of the cock and Nancy’s entrance and starts pushing forward. It’s one of their bigger dildos, and Nancy’s favorite. She always looks so beautiful, so fucking sexy as her pussy tries to open around the thick head, begging Kali to fuck her deeper, even though she can barely get it inside her. It’s easier after an orgasm, she’s looser, her pussy wetter and more eager to suck it in. 

Nancy moans, back arching as Kali works in a little deeper,  
“Come on baby, you gotta let me in. Let me wreck you on my big cock. Want to see your pretty pussy gaping after, all red and wet and open cause I fucked you so good,” Kali rasps into Nancy’s shoulder. 

She’s tired, her arms are sore from holding herself up the whole time, but she braces her weight on one elbow so she can work her hand in between the strap on to finger herself. Nancy’s close, she can tell. She’s panting, chest heaving and flushed her, eyes rolling back every few strokes, 

“Fuck Nancy, you make me so hot, everything you do I swear to god, you’re so good. Just take everything I give you, such a good girl,” Kali rasps as she strokes her clit, forcing herself to keep her eyes open so she can watch Nancy. 

She fucks her harder, forcing as much of the dildo in as she can, and starts sucking a hickey onto Nancy’s collarbone. Nancy moans loudly and Kali can feel her start to shake, and bites down hard. Nancy screams and forces her skin deeper into Kali’s mouth as she orgasms for what seems like ever. It’s easy for Kali to stroke her clit a couple more times and come, collapsing on top of Nancy. 

It takes her awhile to come down, it always does after her second orgasm, and when she does, she looks up and Nancy’s smiling at her, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, face red,  
“That was amazing.”

“Glad you liked it.”

“I always like it when it’s with you,” She says, closing the distance between them and kissing Kali softly. 

Kali props herself up on her arms then, and moves to pull out of Nancy. Nancy hisses at the feeling of suddenly being empty and Kali can’t help but stroke over her red, gaping pussy, just to see Nancy shiver. 

“You were such a good girl for me,” Kali says, tossing the strap on to the side and crawling back up Nancy’s body to uncuff her. 

Nancy let’s out a hiss as the cuff gets unhooked and Kali’s stomach drops and she quickly uncuffs the other, concerned. She fucked up, she was cuffed for too tight and too long. Her delicate wrists are bruised already, and she can tell their going to be dark bruises, but there’s no blood and the skin isn’t broken anywhere. Nancy flexes her wrists and fingers, hissing as she twists them, 

“I’m okay, Kali it hurts so good. I promise. You didn’t hurt me. You’d never hurt me,” Nancy says softly, forcing her girlfriend to look her in the eye, not at her bruised wrists.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m so sure,” Nancy sits up and kisses her softly, “That was so good, and I’m gonna feel this for days,” She rotates her wrists and Kali laughs, 

“So greedy.” 

Nancy smiles,  
“Always. Now give me some cuddles, you wore me out, I’m tired.” 

Kali shakes her head, 

“You’ve got homework missy.”

“I did it before you got home,” Nancy says, tugging down the comforter so she can slide in. 

Kali raises a skeptical eyebrow,  
“You’re serious?”

“Yes!” 

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Kali said, already sliding in next to her. 

Nancy holds up three fingers, pressed tightly together,  
“I solemnly swear that I did my homework early so my girlfriend and I could have kinky sex and then be in bed by nine o’clock because I’m, hashtag an adult.”

Kali laughs,  
“What the fuck is that?” She gestures to Nancy’s salute. 

“Excuse me! This is the fucking Girl Scout honor symbol, that means I’m telling the truth.”

“It means you’re a dork,” Kali says, snaking an arm around Nancy’s waist. 

“Shut up, it does not! Anyway, you wouldn’t be saying that if I put the uniform on for you.”

Kali grabs her ass and squeezes,  
“I mean, I do love you in a skirt.” 

Nancy smiles, and she’s so close their noses are almost touching. Kali could count the flecks of darker blue in her eyes,  
“I love you Kali.”

“I love you too Nancy. Sweet Dreams.”

Nancy presses a quick closed mouth kiss to her lips, 

“Sweet Dreams.”


End file.
